Comfort
by Ginny
Summary: After witnessing a traumatic event Amy is comforted by Murdock


Title: Comfort Valued Gateway Client Valued Gateway Client 1 0 2001-11-03T17:44:00Z 2001-11-03T17:44:00Z 3 1068 6089 Your Company Name 50 12 7477 9.2720 

Title: Comfort

Author: Ginny

E-mail Address: ginnyj_1976@yahoo.com       

Rating: R

Summary: After witnessing a traumatic event Amy turns to Murdock for comfort

Warnings: Violence, Language, M/F Sex   

                                      Prologue

      The plan was not going well at all. As Murdock stood there with his gun trained on the man in front of him he wondered where it had all gone wrong. It was supposed to be a simple case of stopping a blackmailer from blackmailing a bank president but it hadn't turned out that way. What they hadn't counted on was the fact that the man's daughter was involved in the blackmail. The girl had told her boyfriend some intimate details about her father and seeing an opportunity the boyfriend decided to blackmail the father. When the girl found out what was going on she tried to tell her father but her boyfriend kidnapped her before she could. He had taken her to a warehouse and then called her father and demanded a ransom. The father had come to the warehouse alone but he had a hidden microphone and the team was listening to every word. When the boyfriend refused to give up the girl after receiving the ransom the team had decided it was time to intervene. They had burst in through the front door to find that the boyfriend was holding a gun to the girl's head threatening to kill her while the father looked on in horror. It was then that Murdock knew that the situation had gone from bad to worse. He could feel the teams' presence beside him and he knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Let the girl go." Hannibal said.

"Yeah, Come on you don't want to do this." Face said

"Shut up. One more word and I'll blow her fucking head off."

"Come on man, Let her go." B.A.'s voice thundered through the warehouse.

"I said if you don't shut up I'll kill her."

They could tell that he was serious and there was only one way the girl was going to get out of this alive. They had to take the guy out without hurting the girl and it was going to be tricky. They were getting ready to make their move when the door burst open and Amy came in.

"Hey guys, What's taking so long?" She stopped short as she saw the situation. The kidnapper startled at her appearance relaxed his grip and Murdock seized the chance. He cocked his gun and fired at the kidnapper. The shot hit him between the eyes and he crumpled to the floor. With shaking hands he lowered the gun staring at the man on the floor. It was the first time he had to kill since Vietnam and it left him with an empty feeling inside. He looked around at this teammates and he could see the shock on their faces. 

They had all hated killing in Vietnam and they had tried to avoid killing since then. He looked at Amy and noticed that she was just staring at the body and he knew that she must hate him. Before he could say anything to her though they heard sirens in the distance. They knew they had to get away before the police came and with one final look at the body they fled out the door. He noticed that Amy was still staring at the body and he went back in and grabbed her arm. They got to the van and quickly got inside. Ba floored it and just managed to get out of there before the police came. When they were sure that had escaped he turned to Amy.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly

"I'm fine Murdock." She said and smiled a conman's smile that even Face would be envious of. He knew that she was far from alright but kept the matter drop for now.

     They decided that they needed a few days vacation and had Face scam them a house near the beach. Two days later Murdock was lying in the bed that he was sharing with Face. He wasn't sleeping though because he was replaying the events of two days ago over and over in his mind. He could feel his finger pulling the trigger; see the expression on the kidnappers face and hear the body crumpling to the floor. He was brought out of his memories by the soft sound of someone crying. He got up out of bed careful not to wake Face and looked for the source of it. After checking at Ba's and Hannibal's room he realized it was coming from Amy's room. He knocked softly on the door but received no answer. After a moment's hesitation he slowly opened the door. She was lying on the bed dressed in a short nightgown sobbing quietly into her pillow. 

"Amy?" I said softly

She didn't answer at first so I decided to try again.

"Amy?"

"Murdock?"

"Yeah, It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you crying. I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine Murdock." She said averting her eyes.

"Amy, Look at me. I know you and I know something's bothering you and I can guess what it is. You hate me don't you? You hate me for killing that man even though he deserved it."

"I don't hate you Murdock. I could never hate you."

"Then what is it?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you kill and not let it affect you."

"Is that what you think. Do you think that it doesn't affect me? It touches every day of my life but you can't dwell on it or you'll drive yourself crazy. It's going to be alright Amy." I said and kissed her softly. It was meant to be a brotherly kiss but as soon as I felt her lips beneath mine I was lost. I kissed her again deeper this time tracing the outline of her lips with my tongue. When I felt her mouth open beneath mine I slid my tongue inside caressing her mouth. After a while I dragged my mouth from hers breathless.

"I'm sorry Amy?"

"Don't be sorry Murdock. I wanted it as much as you do."

"I guess if you alright I should be going now."

"Don't go Murdock. I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure that's what you really want Amy. I don't want you to have any regrets in the morning."

"I'm sure Murdock." She said and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss so unlike the one we had just shared. It didn't stay that way though as passion flared up between us. I kissed her desperate to take away all her pain and have her take away mine. As I was kissing her I trailed my hand down her neck, over her chest skimming the nipples but not touching them, then over her stomach and finally underneath the hem of her nightgown. I could feel the heat from her body and I moaned at the sensation. I dragged my mouth away from hers when the need for air became too much. I then reached out with trembling hands to pull the nightgown over her head leaving her body bare to my eyes.

"You're beautiful. I whispered.

"And you have too many clothes on." She said and started to unbutton my pajama top. When she had all the buttons released she pushed it off me. She then moved her hand to the waistband of the bottoms and with a gentle tug she got them off. She then removed my boxers and then we were both naked. I kissed her again gently moving her down onto the bed covering her body with mine. My mouth resumed it's path over her body moving over her breasts, while my hand moved between her thighs caressing her. I eased my body down hers until I was at the entrance and I thrust into her. I thrust into her over and over pushing all my fear into her receptive body until I shuddered with my release. I didn't stop though until she tumbled over the edge right after me. I gently eased out of her gathering her close and exhausted we feel asleep. That night I slept in a dreamless sleep and I knew it had to do with the incredible woman that was lying in my arms.

The End


End file.
